When it all happen!
by Starlight232
Summary: What if Hermione parents were killed by a death eaters and Tonks took her in. What if Hermione wasn't best friends with Harry but is actually fancied by him but she doesn't like the way he teats others. Will love bloom or will hate?
1. Chapter 1

When it all happens

By Kiara Skye Johnson and Ashlei Rose Stocker-Johns

"Mummy can I go over Mary's tomorrow for a play day?" a six year old girl asked her mother. "Umm...May-*Door bell Rings* Oh I will get that." Mrs Granger said as she got off her chair. There was a scream Mr. Granger gets off his chair picks up a frighted six year old. "Hermione dear you stay in here and don't come out! Okay?" asked a very scared Mr. Granger. "Yes daddy!" replied a scared little girl replied as her father hid her in a cupboard Mr. Granger kissed his baby girl goodbye an shut the door there was a man scream and then there were very light voice whispered to each other. After what felt like hours the cupboard door started to op~

"Hermione come on sweetie you have been in there for a hour." a young Dora yelled up the stairs. "Yes mum." a ten year old girl yelled as her step out of the shower. She came down in a light pink tank top (She has a bigger chest than normal) and dark blue short shorts. Hermione just open her bedroom door when she started to hear whispering so she slowly goes down the stairs she looks around and gasped because the was a weird looking old man, with a kind of pretty old woman, with a guy who likes greasy hair and a much younger cute guy. The 'Cute Guy' was looking around the room when he saw Hermione "Hello there. I'm Remus." he said politely. "Ummmmm. Hi." She said as she walked over to Tonks (a.k.a Dora) and hid behind her.

"Why are they here Mummy?" Hermione whispered to her mother. "We are not going to hurt you." The 'Kind of Pretty old woman' said as she put out her hand. "And if they do TRY and hurt you they will have to get through ME first." Tonks stated softly but aloud enough for the others to hear. They all gulped "If you hurt Mione (a.k.a. Hermione) shits gonna go down and one of you's are gonna end up with your head in the wall!" Tonks threaten they all looked her in the eyes her eyes were serious and deadly.

Tonks felt satisfied when she saw their reaction, and smirked a devilish smirk. Everyone soon got over the tense moment and introduced themselves, and the man who introduced himself before was the first one to speak again "Hello, as you know my name is Remus, my full name is Remus Lupin." He said smiling. "This is Minerva McGonagall," he said motioning to the 'Kind of pretty old woman, "This is Brian Dumbledore," he said again motioning to the 'Weird looking old man', "And last but not least, this is Severus Snape" he said once again motioning to the man with 'Greasy hair'. Each person bowed a small hello. "I swear when that Snape guy bowed a saw a pink jumper, hmm?" said Tonks quite amused! "I think I did too!" Hermione said, while she and Tonks started giggling like they were little giddy girls in school room. From the corner of my eye, she saw Tonks looking at the 'Cute Guy'; I smirked and whispered, "Hmm, looks like Tonks fancies Remus!" "WHAT?" she yelled out and started glaring at me while I just started giggling like a giddy school girl again. "Okay, okay, the reason we are here is to tell Hermione something," Remus said with a slight smile to show that he couldn't hurt a fly, (well I mean when it's not a full moon, if it was people would have to evacuate the perimeter hah, Ashlei just go away and let me write the story) "Okay and what are you going to tell her," Tonks demanded. "Well looks like someone's a bit impatient, aren't we." Said that Snape guy with a rude tone. "Yeah and it also looks like someone doesn't know when NOT to speak, you grease monkey." Replied Tonks with a glare, and a smirk. "Oh...BURN!" exclaimed Remus and Hermione at the same time. Dumbledore was hiding his smirk with his hand and Minerva was laughing behind her hand while Hermione, Remus and Tonks were openly laughing while Snape was glaring at them. "Sorry Severus but you shouldn't have spoken, I told you before we came to watch out for because she could kick your ass across the world 500 times in one kick!" laughed out Dumbledore "Yer. Watch out she is a killer my mum here. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Said Hermione. "Especially when somebody even THINKS about laying a finger on Mione!" yelled Tonks, while she punched her left palm with right hand, while giving a threatening glare. Everyone except Hermione was thinking the same thing, 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now with that glare' "Hey don't say that my mummy is amazing!" "What the... we didn't say anything" everyone said at the same time (apart from Tonks)"YES YOU DID, you said if looks could kill, you'd be dead by now with that glare," said Hermione. "She can read minds ya wankers, by the way my glare isn't that scary and close your mouths, you look like fish doing that!" snapped Tonks.

"I LIKE MUMMY'S GLARE BECAUSE IT SCARES PEOPLE!" "Awh thankyou darling!" Tonks said while hugging her beautiful daughter. While breaking away from the hug Hermione said, "MUUUUM!" "Yes Mione?" "Can I have some coke?" "Hum..." "PWEAAAASE!" said Hermione while giving her the puppy dog look. "Oh okay, I can't resist the puppy dog look, there's some in the fridge." "YAY Thankyou mummy, do you want some as well mummy!" "Naaah, HEY YOU BENNY POURS ME SOME SCOTCH YEAH! Yelled Tonks to their butler Benny. "Yes Madam." Said the snooty voice of their English butler, Benny... Tonks then turned to the four confused adults, "Oh would any of you like something to drink," said Tonks. "Yeah, I'll have some scotch as well please," said Minerva. "Mhm, how about you three?" said Tonks. "I'll have coke," said Remus, "Water please." Snape and Dumbledore said at the same time. "Okay I will be right back okay?" said Tonks

"Oka—" they didn't get to finish because there was a little girl scream coming from the kitchen, as soon as they heard the scream they all dashed into the kitchen,(but of course Tonks was in front)"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Tonks. "MOUSE MOUSE MOU- AHHHH!" screamed Hermione, while jumping up and down on the kitchen table. Tonks then blinks and screams as well and jumps on the table with Hermione. Just as they were jumping up and down on the table, Benny came in with the scotch. "Here is your scotch mi—AHHHHH!" he screamed and jumped on the table as well, "A MOUSE EW!" He screamed. "Cokey! Help please, there's a mou- EEP!" Just as she said that their house elf, 'Cokey' apparated in a killed the mouse and took it outside... After Cokey came Tonks, then Lilly Hope (Hermione, that's her nickname besides Mione.) and then Benny. As soon as they got down they saw that all four of the adults were laughing their heads off. Then Hermione got mad and stomped on Snapes foot really hard (just imagine getting run over by a truck with Kiara driving over your foot that's how much it hurt), he glared at her, and she pointed her tongue out at him. Then Tonks used the spell 'Wengardium Leviosa' to levitate a big flower pot over Snapes head and dropped it, it then went through his head and Tonks said "Well it's not a wall but it'll do".

Then Tonks turns to them and says "Whose next?" Dumbledore pointed to Remus, Remus pointed to Minerva, Minerva pointed to Dumbledore, but then Tonks gave a glare and they all pointed to Snape. "Ah that's better, now... Hermione show him what you got sweetie." With that Hermione skipped up too Snape and kneed him in the, place where a guy shouldn't be kneed and then when he was crouched over and had his knee up in pain Hermione hit him over the head and he hit is nose on his knee and got a nose bleed. Then Hermione skipped over to Tonks "Mission accomplished mummy" she said while making a gun with her hands and standing in a James Bond position. "Good job girly" laughed out Tonks while doing the same position as Hermione. "Uh, if you are finished with your little moment, can we get on with what we were coming here for please?" Remus asked a bit irritated. "UHM NOOOO! We need three people; there are the three Amigos, Three Musketeers and the Three Blind Mice! So there has to be the Three James Bonds, got it." Tonks and Hermione demanded. "Uh no, I'm, not gonna do it," Remus said. "Yes you are!" Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape said, while pushing him towards Tonks and Hermione. "NOW!" Hermione yelled. "Put your hands together for the Three James Bonds, Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, and Hermione Granger! All better known as uh, Moony, I'm just gonna call you that you look like you enjoy the moon, Dora and Lily Hope!" yelled Tonks, while grinning like a mad person... *silence, you can hear crickets*

"I SAID CLAP!" she yelled and as soon as she said that the room filled with applauses. "If I may ask, why do they call Lily Hope?" asked Minerva. "Ohhhh... Ummmm I'm called Lily because there my favourite flower and I'm told I smell like them too. And I'm called Hope because I bring Hope well that's what mummy says" Replied Hermione. "You do bring hope, and never forget it!" Tonks said. "Yes mum," Hermione replied. "Now back to why we are here, we are here to tell Hermione some big news, she—"SHES NOT PREGNET IS SHE!" "No she's not pregnant she's a witch." Said Lupin, "Oh well that's much better!" exclaimed Tonks! Everyone sweat-dropped. "Mum you're an idiot," Hermione mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing mummy I didn't say anything!" Hermione said while grinning nervously. "Okay... SHES A WITCH, I'm so proud of you my little witch/angel!" Yelled Tonks with glee. "Uhm, mum aren't you freaked out. I am." Said Hermione. "Of course blimey not, I'm a witch myself." Said Tonks pointing her thumbs in her direction. "See I told you that she was a witch but no, no-one listens to old people anymore," Dumbledore said with a sad look on his face. "Well she doesn't look like one!" said Minerva, Remus and Snape. "Meanies," Tonks mumbled and changed her natural brown hair to bubblegum pink. "Ah I feel much better with my pretty pink hair again!" Yelled Tonks. (O.O this is Hermione's facial expression) "MUM CAN I HAVE BRIGHT PINK HAIR PWEASE!" squealed Hermione. "No." Was Tonks answered? "Dayum Girl." Hermione said. "WHAT THE!" yelled Tonks. "Sorry I was talking to Boo, my imaginary friend," she said nervously (obviously making it up in the spot, Unlike Ashlei.). "Okay we have to get going; we need to buy your stuff for Hogwarts! By the way you're going to that school okay?" asked/said Remus. "Uh sure," said Hermione and Tonks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip;<strong>_ _Sunday, getting on train to Hogwarts.__  
><em>It was Sunday, and Tonks was saying Goodbye to Hermione, and crying. Hermione thought she could cry a river. (Hermione was crying as well) All the teachers watched the scene with interest "Ohhhh... how can I say goodbye to my baby girl!" Tonks said while crying. "Mummy you will see me soon! Gezzzz you're making a scene!" Hermione said while hugging Tonks. "Of course we are you are the most beautiful girl in the world! Who won't want to get a look?" Tonks Replied. "Hahaha. Bullshit!" Hermione whispered. "HERMIONE!" "Sorry mum." *Train whistle* "I got to go love you!" Hermione said as she hugged her mother goodbye and grabbed her stuff. "LOVE YOU HERMIONE! BE CAREFUL!" "I WILL!" as the train started to more she started to wave. "LOVE YOU!" Tonks yelled over the train then when Hermione could not see Tonks anymore she turned around and bumped into to two hard things.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" three voices said at the same time. Hermione looked up to see two different girl one with long pale blonde hair and the other girl had short black hair that went to her shoulders "Hi. I'm Hermione." Said Hermione. "Hi Hermione I'm Luna Lovegood." As she shook Hermione's hand. "Hey Luna and Hermione I'm Tori Johnson!" Tori said with a bright smile. "Ohh... well would like to share a cabin?" Hermione asked. "Yep come on" said Tori and Luna at the same time. As they started walking into the train they saw walked pass several cabins until they found an empty one, "I guess we'll use this one" said Luna. "Okay" said Hermione and Tori. The ride to 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, took about 5 hours, and we all slept most of the time.

"Okay passengers, we're here." As soon as we all heard that voice, we sighed a relieved sigh and grabbed our luggage. As we were walking to the carriages, Hermione started daydreaming and accidently bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" said the person. As I looked up I saw a boy the same age as me and was wearing a pair of glasses, and a scar. He had midnight black hair. "Umm that's okay, I'm sorry as well." Said Hermione embarrassed. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "I'm Hermione, Hermione Tonks." "Okay it was nice to meet you Bye." He said smiling. "Bye," I said waving goodbye while smiling. Then Tori, Luna and Hermione walked to our carriage and rode to the school, talking among ourselves. "He was so cute!" Exclaimed Tori. "Oh really I didn't notice." Hermione said trying to act surprised. "Are you sure you didn't notice?" Luna said while grinning ear to ear. "No." Hermione said honestly. They all laughed then the carriage came to a stop Luna got out first then Tori last but not least Hermione. "O (they made an O with their fingers).My (made their hands signal to them).God (they put their hands together like they were praying)!" they said together (This is from st Trianas so I am giving them the credit for that). Then they looked at each other and laughed. "I think I'm going to like it here!" Tori said while smiling greatly. "I second that!" agreed Luna. "Dido!" Hermione agreed with them both. (Also 'Dido' means like a third person agrees) "Hey we better get going don't you think." Luna said while pointing to the groups of kids heading to the castle. "YES!" Tori and Hermione said at the same time. "FIRST YEARS HERE PLEASE!" Bellowed a very loud voice. "That's us come on." Said Luna while dragging us down to the voice. Then we saw who were calling the first years and we almost screamed because it was a giant man with black hair and messed up beard. "O.M.G!" (The actions as well every time I do O.M.G the actions go with it) said Tori, Luna and Hermione. "Come let's go say Hi." Hermione said as she grabbed their hands and dragged them down to the 'Giant Man'. Now they are standing in front of him "Hello I'm Hermione!" Hermione said to the 'Giant Man' while putting her hand out. "Hello Hermione I'm Hagrid." He said while shaking her hand (Sorry but I can't talk like Hagrid! Again I'm so sorry). "Hello Hagrid I'm Tori." Tori said to Hagrid while putting her hand out. "Hello Tori as you already know I'm Hagrid." He said while shaking her hand. "Hello Hagrid I'm Luna." She said while putting her out. "Hello Luna I'm Hagrid as you may know." He said while shaking her hand. "What is it like here Hagrid?" asked Hermione while smiling. "It Great here you get to learn magic and meet new friends also you have the best teachers to teach you. The Headmaster is wonderful he really likes lemon drops to!" He replied. "Really is that good here?" Hermione asked unsure. "Of course!" he said smiling. "My mum said it is a good school when she went here." Hermione said to Hagrid. "Really your mum went here? What's her name I might remember her?" He asked. "Yes. Her name is Nymphodora Tonks." She replied. "Goodness! She's your mum?" He asked shocked. "Yes, why?" Hermione answered/asked. "Ohh well she used to be a big trouble maker." He replied. "Really she never told me. Thanks I think I might ask around to see what type of trouble." She said with an evil grin. "We better be going now." Hagrid said. Hagrid led the first years down the path to the castle (P.S they gave trunks and stuff like that to Flitch*). Through the main door of the castle and led them to the Great Hall where four tables were set up to your left there were people in robes that had purple out line (RavenClaw Smartie people). Then next to them people who had green outline on their robes (Slytherin Snake like). Then to the right people had red out line on them (Gryffindor courage Loyalty). Then next to them people had yellow outline on their robes (Hufflepuff anything else like people who can change their hair colour without a wand *cough*Tonks*cough*). "First years here please." Yelled Minerva. "Come on. That's us." Hermione said. "Hey are you guys are you's nervously?" asked Tori. "Lots," replied Hermione. "And Lots," replied Luna. "Terribly nervously." Finished Tori. They all laughed and got some weird looks from other people in the room.

Harry's P.O.V

I can't get my mind off that girl I bumped into down at the carriages she was so beautiful her long caramel hair with light blond streaks and soft 'cinnamon' eyes her body hidden away under the blank robes she wearing then her voice it's like a thousand angels singing and her smile it's like a thousand stars shine it was beautiful. Her laugh is like Christmas came early. Beautiful was totally, huge, giant understatement on Hermione. Harry wasn't the only one who thought that there was the group of forty to sixty first year boys gawking at her and her friends.

Back to normal.

"Okay. Let's start, Ronald Weasley." called McGonagall hurriedly. Ronald walked slowly up to stool and sat down on it the Professor McGonagall put the 'Sorting Hat' on his head "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. Then he walked over to the table with red out line on their robes with a huge smile. "Luna Lovegood." called McGonagall. Luna stayed there "Luna Lovegood." She said again this time louder. "Luna that's you come on." Hermione said while giving her a resurging smile. "Yeah Hermione is right." Tori agreed. "Okay." Luna said stepping up to the stool. She sat down on the stool while Professor McGonagall put the 'Sorting Hat' on her head. After about a minute "Gryffindor!" it yelled. "Draco Malfoy." Draco walked up to the stool and sat down McGonagall put the 'Sorting Hat' on his head after about 1minute and 57 seconds it yelled "Slytherin!" Draco jumped off and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. "Tori Johnson." called McGonagall. Tori walked up and sat down McGonagall put the hat on her head after a minute it yelled "Gryffindor!" Tori jumped off and sat down next to Luna.

"Dean Thomson." She yelled. Dean sat on the stool McGonagall put the hat on it yelled "Hufflepuff!" Dean walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. "Hermione Granger." She said. Hermione walked up and sat down on the stool McGonagall put the hat on her head. After four minutes of deciding of where to put her it yelled "Gryffindor!" there were cheers coming from Luna and Tori who were smiling widely. Hermione jumped off the stool and went and sat next to Tori. Then Tori, Luna and Hermione started talking quietly to themselves they didn't pay any mind to who was going where. There was a loud tapping sound the great hall suddenly went quiet "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and for the new comes I hope you in join it here while you stay. I would like to introduce the Professors first we have Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Umbridge, Professor Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney and Professor Lupin." He finished there were loud cheers when he said Professor Lupin. "You may eat." He said when food suddenly came out of nowhere. Luna, Tori and Hermione said together "O.M.G!" then they laughed again.

"I wonder why mum never told me about Hogwarts." Hermione said to herself but Tori heard. "Don't worry about it. Come eat before there is none left." Tori said to Hermione. They started eating while telling each other about their families they would laugh at something funny their mum or dad did or just laugh because it was funny. This was a start of a beautiful friendship!

Teachers P.O.V

"Well they're going make this year fun that's for sure!" Said Professor Lupin he laughed because Hermione dropped food down her top then Hermione started laughing because then Luna went and did it to then Tori laughed at them because they were clumsy Luna and Hermione got mad then Tori dropped food down her top they all laughed. "Yes. That's for sure!" said Dumbledore while chuckling at the scene before them. "I like them!" said Professor McGonagall while smiling widely. "I must say they will be quiet interesting to teach." said Professor Snape while hiding his smile with his hand. "They're just lovely!" said Professor Sprout while smiling warmly down at them. "They look like great people and will become whatever they set their minds to." said Professor Flitwick while laughing at their little food fight. "I think they're going to be very, very beautiful and not just what they look like but what they do." Professor Trelawney said wisely while smiling at them. "I think they're going to be trouble makers and then it will be put on record at the *misery* and they're never get a job they're be lazy and not work they *dissected* me!" said Umbridge. "Actually, they're very nice they came down and induced their self's to me well actually young Hermione came first then when the other girls seen I wasn't going to hurt them then they came down." said Hagrid while smiling warmly at them. "Really? Well now we know that she doesn't judge a book by its clover." said Professor Dumbledore surprised. "That's great but it could lead to her down fall she will believe that everyone is good they just don't show It." said Professor Snape. "Yes but she has me to look after her. And I won't let anyone hurt her or they will face my wrath!" said a dark voice behind them. The Professors turned around to see... Tonks! "What are you doing here?" asked Professor Sprout. "Well I'm teaching here!" she stated while smiling ear to ear. "What?" yelled Professor Umbridge. "Okay I will break it down for you; I-am-work-ing-here did ya get it now?" Tonks asked/stated while glaring at her. "No you're not! That can't be true! You lying rat! " Said Professor Umbridge. "Ohh, but it is!" Tonks said while grinning widely as she pulled out a letter. "Here." She said as she passed it to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore read it "Welcome back!" He said smiling. "Thank you!" Said Tonks as she watched Hermione talk to her friends Tonks smiled warmly when Hermione laughed at a joke that the Weasley twins told. All the Professors watched her watch her daughter she smiled sadly and said "Such a terrible life for such a kind loving person." "What do you mean?" asked Professor Lupin. "Well that darling down there smiling and laughing believe it or not has had a terrible life before I came along." She replied.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Hermione who do you think that is?" she asked while pointing to a beautiful woman with bright pink hair. Hermione looked at where she was pointing and gasped "That's my Mum!" She exclaimed. "What is she doing here?" Luna Asked. "I don't know." Hermione replied. There was the loud tapping noise again everyone stopped talking. "Well Hello again it seems that we have another Professor that I had yet induced, Professor Tonks." He finished. "Now that you're finished you can all head back to your dorm's thank you and good evening!" He yelled to the students. "First year will follow head boy and head girl!" He added loudly. Everyone started to leave Hermione, Luna and Tori stayed behind. When everyone was gone apart from the teachers Hermione turned around and yelled "MUM!" Tonks ran up to Hermione and gave her a bear hug "Hello my 'Mione how are you?" she asked. "I'm wonderful! I love it here and we haven't even started classes yet!" she said while grinning ear to ear "And I heard you were a trouble maker when you were here!" she finished. "Damn right I was!" Tonks yelled while throwing her left hand in the air. Hermione laughed "Nice mum! Well at least my pranks will be good." Hermione smirked evilly as Tonks went flying and ended upside down Tonks robe jumper fell off to reveal a lavender coloured tight shirt and black skinny jeans. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Hermione laughed evilly "HERMIONE LILY-JEAN GRANGER TONKS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tonks screamed on the top of her lungs. Hermione put Tonks down, Tonks ran up to Hermione picked her up and spun her around in a circle Hermione laughed along with Tonks. Tonks put her down and said "Hey Hermione guess what I got you?" "What?" she asked curiously. "This." Tonks said as she went over to her robe jumper (thing, hehehe) and pulled a brown bag out of her robes. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "It's not it it's those." She answered back while grinning. "Okay... What are those?" She asked again. "Ohhhh. Just these." Tonks said as she reached into the brown bag and pulled out a pair of lavender coloured pair of ballet flats with spackles on them. "O.M.G!" Hermione, Luna and Tori said at the same time (also the moves). Tonks handed them to Hermione and said "Come on pay up these cost a price ya know." with smiling. "Fine." Hermione said while reaching over and hugged her and pulled a piece of chocolate in shape of a love heart out.(That's from Bratz the movie) "Omg my chocolattt! How do you do that?" She asked while eating her chocolate. "That's my secret not yours." She replied while grinning ear to ear. "Shit!" she cursed because she got chocolate of her top. "Nymphodora Jasmine Tonks! Do not swear in front of these young ladies!" yelled Mininera. "What are you going to do tell my mum?" Tonks said mockingly. "No. But I will tell grandad Moody." Hermione stated. Tonks turned pale straight away "NO!" she yelled. "I won't if you don't swear." Hermione said back. "Fine. Just do not tell grandad Moody." Tonks said sadly. All the professors smiled at the scene before them. "Ohh, yeah mum what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Well sweetie I'm working here." She answered. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. "I'm helping Professor Lupin in DADA!" She said happily. "Yay!" yelled Hermione in glee. "Wait, why?" Hermione asked. "Because some people don't trust toad face over there that's why." Tonks replied. "Well okay then!" Hermione said while grinning. "Come on Hermione, we need to get to the group to get to the dorms!" Tori said in a rush. "Of course, sorry."

With that Luna, Tori and Hermione rushed towards the Gryffindor's that were waiting. "Okay now that we're all here time to get going to our common room," Oliver Wood, the prefect/head of Gryffindor stated. 'Yes's and nods' went through the crowd of children as they started walking towards the common room. "Wow, that's amazing!" Hermione heard one kid named 'Neville Longbottom' screech! Then they came to a painting of a quite pudgy lady, in a yellow sun hat and a yellow ball gown dress. "Password..." she bellowed to Oliver. "Pinkslip," he whispered to the painting. "Access granted." The old lady said, then the painting glided open and everyone stepped inside to a room that was quite spacious and had velvet red floors with striped walls of orange and red. With a banner that said 'GRYFFINDOR!" on it.

There were comfy looking red seats with a wooden table in the middle, and bookshelves on the side. At the other side of the room there was a door that had a sign that said 'Dorms' on it. "Whoa" everyone whispered. "Okay, now everyone there is five rules you must follow!" Oliver yelled to get everyone's attention. "1. Don't go walking out past lights out time... which is 9:30pm, 2. No going into the forbidden forest, 3. You must wear school uniform, except on weekends, 4. Treat other students with the same amount of respect, even though they are in different houses and (5) last but not least, bullying, threatening or curses. They will not be tolerated," Oliver said, "now to go to your dorms to unpack and get ready for bed but first we need to assign dorms." He said.

"Dorm 1, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Tonks, Tori Johnson and Lavender Brown, you will all be in the first dorm, that is on your left, up the left flight of stairs through that door." He said, "Yes." We all said giving him a smile, and with that we all picked up our bags. "Now, dorm 1 boys, same directions girls had except on the right flight of stairs, Harry Potter, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom." (And the rest got in other dorms ;) They also left for they're dorms. After they finished getting changed, brushing their teeth getting beds ready, choosing what's theirs in their room... Etc. They all went to bed.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- crash!' "stupid alarm clock." Tori, Hermione, Lavender & Luna mumbled. *yyaawwnn* was the loud sound of all four girls in the dorm as they woke up. They all giggled from how alike they are. They then got up and went to the bathroom to do their hair, makeup; brush teeth and well... freshen up... "AAH, much better!" All the girls said as they finished freshening up and had their uniforms on which consisted of a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black blazer with the Hogwarts insignia on it, there was also a red and orange tie, (the colours of Gryffindor)... they also wore black stockings and a black skirt, and to top it off... black slip on shoes. Then while adding a few finishing touches to the hair, they headed out the door into the common room.

As soon as they got there 4 boys around their age, came up to them, there was a boy with shaggy red hair and was wearing the school uniform (basically the same except they wear, black dress pants with black dress shoes), there was another boy who looked a lot like him as well except a bit older and taller and brown eyes. There was also a boy who had brown hair covering his forehead and was holding a 'cute' toad and was kind of cute (ALL OF THEM ARE CUTE! Well Fred is hot but still), lastly there was a boy with shaggy black hair, he had a scar on his forehead, and he wore glasses.

"Hi I'm Harry." The one with the scar said. "This is Ron, Fred and Neville." He said once again but gesturing towards the boys as he said their name. "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood!" Luna said while giving a bright smile. "This is Lavender, Tori and Hermione" she said gesturing like Harry did. "Hey," each boy said to a girl... (Fred- Tori, Ron- Lavender, Neville-Luna, and Harry-Hermione)... "Hi!" each girl said back with a dazzling smile which made the boys nearly faint.

Boys POV

The boys were in the common room, talking to George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Oliver Wood (head boy). They were talking about which animal is better... Ron's pet rat Scabbers, Harry's owl Hedwig or Neville's pet toad Trevor. "Well I think, owls, are better so Hedwig... to be honest mate," Fred and George said at the same time. Then at that time four girls walked in, they were wearing the school uniform (already explained it) for girls, and one of the girls had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, there was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, then there was a girl with frizzy long brown hair, with some blonde highlights, and brown eyes, and last but not least there was a girl that had long wavy brown hair with light blonde streaks and brown eyes.

"Let's go introduce ourselves!" said Neville. "Ok" everyone said (well Fred, Ron, and Harry) 'I swear I know that girl... hmm.' Thought Harry, and before he knew it they were all in front of the girls. "Hi I'm Harry." Harry said, "This is Ron, Fred and Neville." He once again said while gesturing towards them as he said their name. "Hi I'm Luna Lovegood!" said the girl with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "This is Lavender, Tori, and Hermione." She said. "Hey!" we all said to a girl (same order as before) "Hi!" they said back while giving a dazzling smile, they swear that they almost fainted!

Normal POV (again)

The boys and the girls talked and they really bonded they were all sitting in a circle in the corner of the room just introducing themselves and being friendly.

"Well as you know, I'm Luna Lovegood; I love really bright colour and Iris's. Oh yeah and I love my best friends Hermione, Lavender and Tori!" she said. "AWW!" Hermione, Lavender and Tori said while giving her a big BEAR hug! "Owowowow that hurts ha-ha!" screamed Luna... "Woopsies." Said Hermione, Lavender and Tori in an innocent voice (;).

"Okay, well I'm Tori Johnson, I love my friends, and I love the colours dark purple, dark green and light pink! I kind of like school, but sometimes I hate it." Said Tori.

"Hiya! I'm Hermione Tonks, my favourite colours are hot pink, light blue, black, I love my friends and family, and I love pranks like my mum! Oh and my nickname is Lily Hope because I smell like lilies and Hope because my mum says I bring hope. " Hermione explained with an evil smirk.

"And I'm Lavender Brown, I love my friends! My favourite colours are dark/yellow green, dark/yellow brown," said Lavender. "Hi, Luna, Tori, Hermione and Lavender." Said the boys while staring at the girls in awe.

"I'm Harry James Potter; my parental guardian is 'Sirius Black' because my parents died on my 1st birthday. But please don't tell anyone that he's my guardian because he 'APPARENTLY' betrayed my parents when actually 'Peter Pettigrew did." Said Harry, "Oh yeah and my favourite colours are black, red, and orange." explained Harry.

"Hey, I'm Ron Billius Weasley; my favourite colours are green, blue and orange. I have 5 brothers (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George) and one sister (Ginny)." Said Ron.

"Why hello, my name is Neville Ashton Longbottom, and I live with my grandma because my parents died when I was one. Also my favourite colours are green, purple and red." Said Neville. All boys laughed when he said purple. Neville go upset so Hermione said "Hey did you hear he has manners and he isn't afraid to tell us what his favourite colours are plus he might have a reason to why he likes purple so we ask him why he likes purple shouldn't we?" and finished it with a wink at Neville. "Yes, there is a reason why I like purple and it's because it was my mum's favourite colour." He decade. "See, told ya." said Hermione with a heart meting smile. All of the boys nearly past out from it.

"Well any ways I'm Fred, but ya call me Fredie, Frankie, Frank, Freddy Meddy or Denny (he said in an Outback voice). My favourite colours are dark blue, dark red and dark grey oh and would you like a cup of tea? (He said in an English voice) Of course you's will." He said while grinning. "Can I call you Prankster?" Hermione asked. "Ohh course my lady." He said while bowing. "Ohh, Joy good I shall in enjoy this." Hermione said back mockingly while grinning ear to ear. They all laughed. "Sooooooo, do you guys know who that girl with Pink hair is? I've never heard of her." asked Neville. "Ohhhh, she's my mum." Hermione answered. "WHAT!" yelled all the boys. "She-is-my-mum." She said slowly. "Yeah we got that Sparky." Fred said while laughing. "Good because if you didn't I was about to go to the headmaster and say sorry but there is a bunch of guys who don't speak English." Hermione said while laughing. All the girls laughed the boys grinned. "Hey, I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." Said Ron while his stomached growled. "Yeah, okay mate." said Harry. "Miladies would you like me to escort you's to breakfast?" asked Fred while out his arm to the girls. All the girls giggled "Of course you may." replied Luna.

Time skip to lunch

The gang all decided to sit together do they all went and sat at the end of Gryffindor table. They were listening to Dumbledore saying the requirements and responsibilities you have and other stuff... he has a speech nearly everyday... "Now dig in!" said Dumbledore as food appeared on the table. "YUM!" the girls screeched. "I want food... NOW!" the boys yelled while drooling. Tori had spicy chicken, Luna had pasta bake. Hermione had chicken noodle soup and Lavender had a hamburger. Harry had the same as Tori, Neville had Turkey, Fred had the same as Tori & Harry and Ron had what Luna had. After everyone was finished they couldn't move... no quite literally they couldn't move... They were so full. "Dayum that was yum!" exclaimed Luna. "I know right," said Fred" That was so satisfying!"

When they all finally managed to get up they headed for their first class (schedules.)

(Tori, Fred, Harry Hermione)

First class; potions.

Second class; defence against the dark arts.

Third class; ancient ruins.

*lunch*

Fourth class; Herbology.

Sixth class; Magical Creatures.

(End of day.)

(Neville, Luna, Lavender and Ron have same schedule except ancient ruins and Herbology are switched around)


	2. NOTE!

Hey I'm going to upload soon just adding on to the chapter and stuff so don't worry. I will upload soon!

Kiara


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know it is short sorry I have writers block but I will put another chapter up! And If you have any ideas to make this story better please tell me because I want to make it the best it can be! Thanks anyway Sorry will update soon. Bye ~Kiara~!


End file.
